


I Don't Wanna Say Goodbye To Another Night

by pommedhappy



Series: Waste the Night [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically they enjoy a night in a hotel room, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, The other boys aren't even mentionned, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedhappy/pseuds/pommedhappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael smiles widely at the gaping boy in front of him. </p><p>“Mikey? What the fuck?” </p><p>Michael is afraid for one second that Ashton will run away, but when the surprise fades, the older boy takes a few hesitant steps towards the bed. </p><p>They have been fooling around for the last few weeks, grinding on each other as soon as they are certain to be alone, touching each other in dark stalls of clubs, but it’s the first time they spend a night in a hotel since this thing between them has started and Michael wanted to make the most of a wide bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Wanna Say Goodbye To Another Night

Michael smiles widely at the gaping boy in front of him. Stretched out on the white duvet, Michael had been lying on his side, facing the bathroom’s door, and waiting for his lover to come out. He knows he looks good right now, bright red hair spreads against the white pillow, creating a nice contrast, and matching the red tight boxers that fit him like second skin. He had thought about buying red panties instead, but he wasn’t sure Ashton was ready for that just yet.

The older man is currently watching him with wide eyes, his mouth slightly hanging. 

“Mikey? What the fuck?” It’s just a murmur but in the silence of the room Michael can clearly hear it.

Michael is afraid for one second that Ashton will run away, but when the surprise fades, the older boy takes a few hesitant steps towards the bed. He sits on it and his hazel eyes are taking in the sight of Michael, checking him over.

The smile on Michael’s face widens and he sits up straight before crawling over Ashton. 

“Hi.” The other boy is still looking at him but doesn’t make a move, and Michael starts to doubt his idea. “Do you want me to leave?”

They have been fooling around for the last few weeks, grinding on each other as soon as they are certain to be alone, touching each other in dark stalls of clubs, but it’s the first time they spend a night in a hotel since this thing between them has started and Michael wanted to make the most of a wide bed. 

The red haired boy had never been attracted to men before and he certainly never thought about being fucked before Ashton, but now it is always on his mind. That or fuck Ashton, he isn’t picky. 

He is bought back to reality by a hand on his jaw, scratching slightly the light stubble. He raises his head to find Ashton’s hazel eyes fixed on him, boring into his. “Of course, not. I was only surprised.”

And then, Ashton’s lips are on his and determination replaces the doubt quickly. He raises a hand to Ashton’s wild curls and tugs on it until they can kiss more deeply, tongues meeting sloppily. Big arms wrap around his waist and he is lifted up enough so Ashton can make him straddle his hips. Michael moans as Ashton tightens his hold and pulls their bodies close together, so close than Michael can feel the hard bulge against his, through the rough fabric of Ashton’s jeans. 

Michael groans at the too light contact and whines “You were supposed to take a shower and to be already naked”. Ashton giggles softly and strokes Michael’s hair lightly, before raising his shirt over his head and throwing it on the floor. “You’re so lazy. And I’m sorry to ruin your plans.” He resumes kissing Michael and the red haired boy enjoys touching as much tan skin as possible, feeling the hard muscles under his fingertips. He wraps a leg around Ashton’s waist tightly and tangles the other with the one that Ashton has still out of the bed.

The older boy starts to roll his hips against Michael and his tongue is thrusting into Michael’s mouth, licking everywhere, and the younger boy moans loudly at the combined action. He pulls back slightly, when the need to breathe becomes urgent, and Ashton attacks his neck almost immediately, nipping and sucking the thin skin. 

Michael tightens his hold on Ashton’s shoulders, loving the feeling of soft curls rubbing against his jaw and gentle teeth abusing his skin. “Ash… I want… I want you.” The hard mouth doesn’t leave his neck but a large hand strokes his tight and goes up to palm him through his boxers.

“How do you want me, exactly?” And that’s it. Michael is quite nervous but he’s also excited and determined. “You should fuck me.”

Hazel eyes find his, unsure, but Ashton must see something on his face because a few second later he’s kissing Michael like he never did before, mouth devouring the younger boy’s. He only pulls back when they have no air in their lungs anymore, and absolutely need to break apart. “You really want that?” 

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it for a while.” Michael is playing with the soft curls at the back of Ashton’s neck and he’s trying to avoid the intense stare. Soft lips press against his cheek. “I thought about it too.”

Michael grasps Ashton’s neck and drags the older boy until he can kiss him, but the smile they both have on their faces makes it difficult. But then Ashton’s hand finds his hard on again, and the smile is gone from Michael’s face. The large hand is gripping him and rubbing softly, and Michael moans at the touch, that feels really good, even through the fabric. He unbuttons Ashton’s jeans so he can touch him too, but groans when he can’t pull the piece of clothing down enough.

Ashton seems to understand because he turns them around and pulls until they are in the middle of the bed. Michael lays on his back and smiles when Ashton eases himself on top of him, careful not to crush him. Michael spreads his legs so Ashton can fit better between them, and he resumes with trying to pull Ashton’s jeans down. This time he succeeds and pulls it down as far as possible, Ashton takes care of it then and throws it on the floor, next to his shirt. It only lasts a few seconds but Michael whines at the coldness, now that Ashton isn’t covering his body with his own. 

The older boy is all over him a moment later, hard chest pinning him to the bed and teeth nipping his lips. Michael kisses back desperately, moans lost in Ashton’s mouth when the curly haired boy slides a hand under the red boxers’ waistband, pumping his cock a few times. And it feels really nice, but Michael wants more and he’s not letting himself be distracted. “Ash… I want you.”

“Right. Okay, okay. Do you have, like, stuff?”

The red haired boy lifts one of the pillow and grabs the lube and condoms he hided under it before. Ashton laughs. “So, you came prepared.” Michael does his best to look sheepish and watches Ashton under his lashes. “Well, it was just in case.” 

Ashton’s hand strokes his cheek and he brings their faces together to kiss him. It’s sloppy but brief, then they’re undressing each other and the feeling is even better without any clothes between them. They’ve never been so close while being naked before, because there wasn’t enough time or because sharing showers wasn’t safe enough. Their cocks are rubbing together and the feeling is making heat rising in Michael’s chest. He’s almost tempted to let go and thrust against Ashton until they both come, but he has an objective and they can keep that for later. “Ash.”

“I know…” He rolls his hips a few more time before pulling back slightly and grabbing the lube. He’s coating two fingers while Michael props himself up on a pillow. The red haired boy expected to feel a little bit nervous, but he’s excited and waiting and… What is taking Ashton so long? He raises his head and sees that the older boy is watching him.

“You’re ready?” Michael nods vigorously. “Fuck, yes.” 

“Okay…” It’s just a murmur and the older boy seems nervous but determined and excited too, his hands shaking slightly. Michael feels a little smug for affecting his lover so much, but the thin smirk fades quickly from his face when a fingertip prods at his hole. A moan escapes his lips when the finger enters him slowly, thrusting back and forth gently. 

Gentle is the word that describes the best Ashton in that moment, but Michael is familiar with the stretching, having venture to try it by himself before, and he wants…“More, please.”

Ashton groans slightly at that and pulls his finger back to add the second one, and then he slides them back in the tight heat. Michael can feel himself opening up to Ashton’s fingers, but he isn’t ready when said fingers curl and hit the spot inside him Michael have been searching for years without being able to find it. “What the… Aah. Ashton…” He’s whining, he knows he is, but the fingers don’t stop the stroking and it feels so, so, good. Ashton’s free hand strokes his hip in comfort and his lips suck a little mark on his thigh. “I’ve got you, Mikey.”

He fingers withdraw and Michael can see his lover adding lube on them before three fingertips prod at his rim. Ashton inserts them slowly, making little circles to stretch as much as possible. Soon, the three fingers are completely inside and moving back and forth without resistance. “Do you want one more?” 

Michael is becoming impatient to have Ashton in him, but his fingers do feel nice and besides a look at Ashton’s cock makes him realize that if he can’t take a fourth finger, there’s no chance he could take in his cock. So he nods. “Yeah, go ahead.” It takes a little more time before all the fingers are buried inside him and Michael stands still around them.

It’s a tight fit and it burns a little but the sensation is not completely unpleasant and when Ashton curls his fingers and starts to prod at his prostate, Michael is a mess, writhing under the older boy and chanting his name.

Michael feels like they’ve been at it for hours, he’s out of breath and his heart is thumping in his chest as if he had been running. And he really need Ashton in him now, because the foreplay was spectacular but he really, really, wants to feel the real thing, like right now. “Ash. Ashton. I’m good, I’m ready.” Ashton pulls his fingers out and sits on his heels in front of Michael, taking the sight in. 

“You’re beautiful.” A faint blush covers Michael’s cheeks and he expects the older boy to move and keep going, but his lover is still looking at him, and Michael starts to feel a little embarrassed. He’s suddenly afraid than Ashton will stop there, and he’s pretty sure he would be crushed if Ashton doesn’t want to go on, but he still lets him a way-out.

“You’re sure you want this? We can stop here if you want.” Ashton’s eyes bore into his at that, as if he’s trying to read all of Michael’s secrets. “Are you kidding me?”

Michael shrugs. “It was just me being polite.” A wide smile breaks Ashton’s face, making his dimples popping out. “Good, ‘cause I can’t and don’t want to stop now. Especially after having my fingers up in your ass for so long.”

“God, you’re so romantic, it’s embarrassing.” Ashton lets out one of his cute giggles and kisses Michael cheek, then his lips, and things get heated again. Michaels hears the condom’s packet being opened and a minute later, strong arms are wrapping around his body, lifting him from the bed. 

Ashton stands up on his knees, still carrying Michael and the younger boy has no choice but to wrap his legs tightly around Ashton, in order not to fall. Ashton’s hands are holding his ass, lifting him lightly before making him goes down gently. The tip of his cock enters Michael and a huge breath of air leaves the red haired boy. “Ashton. Ashton. Ash. Don’t stop. Please, don’t stop.” He’s rambling as Ashton eases himself slowly, taking his time not to hurt his lover, until he is buried to the hilt in him. Michael keeps chanting his name and Ashton tries to calm him down. “Shh… It’s okay, baby. I’ve got you. Are you alright?” 

Michael nods. He feels full and the sensation is really pleasant, but most of all he loves the feeling of being so close to Ashton, because it’s Ashton, and he dreamed about this moment for weeks now and it’s all so fucking good. Ashton rolls his hips up lightly, barely moving at all, but his cock soon rubs against this wonderful spot inside Michael and the younger boy suddenly understand what all the fuss about anal sex is about because every touch on his prostate makes his head dizzy and spreads pleasure all over his body. “Feel so good, so so good.” He slurs, and Ashton speeds up a little, thrusting a little harder every time.

And Michael loses it. He knows he’s needy, almost desperate, but he can’t stop dragging Ashton’s face to his own and kiss him sloppily. It’s all too much and not enough at the same time. Ashton is everywhere, around him and into him, but he wants more somehow, wants their bodies to be as connected as possible. One large hand is holding his backside, in order to keep him stable, while the other is plastered against his back, pulling them together. They are chest to chest and Michael’s cock rubs against Ashton’s stomach every time the older boy rolls his hips to thrust in. 

They’re more panting in each other mouth than really kissing, and it’s messy, but none of them really care enough to stop. Michael is feeling the tension in Ashton’s muscles, from the way he’s carrying him while doing all the thrusting at the same time, but Michael can’t really help him in this position and he lets himself enjoy the way Ashton’s pounding into him. Each thrust is still aiming for his prostate, and that, added to the feeling of his cock rubbing against Ashton’s skin, is soon taking him close to his release. 

“Ash, I’m close.” The older boy groans against his cheek in response. “Come for me, baby. Come on.” Hazel eyes bore into his green ones and Michael can read the mix of lust and pleasure in them, and a hint of something else, a strange fondness that looks a lot like love, maybe. Michael’s not really sure because they always have been close and he knows Ashton loves him and he loves the older boy too, but he never felt like he was in love before. While now his stomach is clutching pleasantly at the idea of being in love with Ashton and of Ashton being in love with him.

A particularly hard thrust hits his prostate full on and Michael comes on the spot, air leaving him all at once and white spurts painting Ashton’s chest. He looks baffled at his sudden orgasm and Ashton is soon kissing him again. Michaels starts to feel a little oversensitive and clenches his inner walls tightly around Ashton’s cock. He only repeats the action three times before Ashton is coming, muffling his light cry in Michael’s mouth.

Ashton stops to move and they pull apart to look at each other. Michael is pretty sure he looks completely fucked, because he feels like he is, and he never felt so satisfied before. He hasn’t the strength to move his legs at all so he lets Ashton lifting him up slightly and pulling out. Michael winces at the sudden emptiness but smiles in content when Ashton eases him on his back and lays on top of him, snuggling into Michael’s body and resting his head on the pillow next to Michael’s. 

Michael turns his head on his side, so he can look at his lover. “That was… really something.” Ashton giggles cutely against his ear. “For someone who writes so many magnificent songs, you really have a way with words. But, yeah, it was fucking amazing.”

They lay in a content silence and Michael is pretty happy with the way Ashton is stroking his hair, tugging on it lightly, until he remembers how he was excited to have a real bed for once.

“You suck!” He says suddenly and Ashton’s only answer is “not yet.”

Michael looks daggers at him and Ashton smiles. “Why do I suck? Tell me, baby”. Michael wants to hit him for using a pet name, but at the same time, it also makes his heart race a little, so he lets it go. 

“I wanted to take advantage of the bed, for our first time, and you didn’t even fuck me on it.” He pouts exaggeratedly, making Ashton laugh. “You can fuck me on it tomorrow if you like. Now, sleep, because we have to wake up early for that. Good night, Mikey.” 

“Good night, Ash. Love you.” The words leave his lips before he can really think about them, but Ashton replies immediately. “Love you too.” And Michael knows they still have to talk, about feelings and the band and about telling their friends or not, but right now it’s enough. He wraps his arms around Ashton, stroking his back, and kisses his shoulder. The older boy lets out a happy sigh and cuddles closer, and Michael has no trouble finding sleep after that.

(And if he does fuck Ashton on the bed the morning after, it’s only to make the most of having a bed, for once. But it does feel fucking amazing too.)


End file.
